Honest Trailer - Independence Day: Resurgence
Independence Day: Resurgence is the 174th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Joe Starr',' Dan Murrell', and''' Andy Signore. It parodies the 2016 sci-fi action sequel film Independence Day: Resurgence. ''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as''' Epic Voice Guy. It was published on November 8, 2016, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. This date also coincided with the 2016 U.S. presidential election. It is 5 minutes 9 seconds long. It has been viewed over 3.4 million times. '''Watch Honest Trailers - Independence Day: Resurgence on YouTube "You had twenty years to write this!" '~ Honest Trailers - Independence Day: Resurgence Script In 1996, we experienced our Independence Day. Now, humanity had twenty years to prepare for the return...and this is the best movie they could come up with?! C'mon, guys, you had, like, one and a half Boyhoods to get it right. Independence Day: Resurgence You loved/hated the original's blend of quality and campiness thanks to Will Smith, great effects, and the most epic speech ever (Thomas Whitmore: Today, we celebrate our Independence Day!). Now, gear up for the return of none of those things, because now when you think Independence Day, think Judd Hirsch and a road trip with an expanding cast of orphans. Julius Levinson: All aboard! So weird. The aliens have returned for our liquid-hot magma, and this time, they brought their own gravity, their own ecosystem, and the ability to give you a wicked bad headache. Up against the ropes, Earth is bringing back all your favorite characters, except your favorite character (Steven Hiller), featuring Will Smith's fake movie son (Dylan Dubrow-Hiller), who was crippled by an accident that left him entirely without charisma; one of those handsome Hemsworth brothers (Liam Hemsworth), because...why not?; Vivica A. Fox, the only stripper in history who wasn't lying about saving up for med school; Jeff Goldblum reprising his most popular role: himself; and ex-President Whitmore, who is bound to give a kickass speech topping the last one any second now. Thomas Whitmore: Today... He's gonna do it, just wait. Thomas Whitmore: Not going to be... Any second now. Thomas Whitmore: That's sacred. That's worth fighting for. Oh, here we go. See? Random extras are starting to watch. Thomas Whitmore: We all have to fight 'til our last breath, and that is gonna lead us to victory. Wait, that's it? That's the big speech? Come on! What happened to "We will not go quietly into the night"? Hit me with the good stuff! You had twenty years! Follow along for a script so bad, Will Smith chose to do Suicide Squad instead, with no detail too small to be blurted out loud (Milton Isaacs: Can you believe it? You've been in a coma for 7300 days.); entire subplots that only exist to tell you how much time is left; and set-ups for prequels, sequels, and spin-offs that sound way more interesting than the movie you're currently watching. Dikembe Umbutu: They were hunting us. We had to learn how to hunt them. Awww, I wanna see that one! So strap in for the sequel that's twice the size and half the fun, featuring an even bigger doomsday weapon, an even bigger disposable CGI army, and more of the global destruction we're completely numb to at this point. (shows a city being pulled from the ground; the narrator yawns) Wake me up when we get to the sky beam, guys. (shows a blue beam shooting down from the alien mothership) Oh, there it is. That was fun. Starring Pretty Dry for a White Guy (Liam Hemsworth as Jake Morrison); Must Cash Paycheck, Must Cash Paycheck (Jeff Goldblum as David Levinson); Trade-In Smith (Jessie Usher as Dylan Dubrow-Hiller); The Most Interesting Man in the World (Bill Pullman as Thomas Whitmore); Dumbledata (Brent Spiner as Brakish Okun); Rabbi Bagel Rosenstein (Judd Hirsch as Julius Levinson); She's a Killer...Queen (alien Queen); The PokéBall, by Apple (The Sphere); The Tragic School Bus (Julius's bus); Pandering to Chinese Audiences; and Baby Thor's Flying Roars (shows clips of Jake yelling while flying). for Independence Day - Indumbpendence Day. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Indumbpendence Day James Ritter: The ship's more than 3000 miles in diameter. Joshua Adams: How the hell did we miss this? No, seriously, how did you miss that?! It's the size of America, and the movie never explains how you missed it. You had twenty years to write this! Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other action movies including Independence Day, ''John Wick,'' The Expendables, Taken, Mad Max: Fury Road, Die Hard, Fast Five, Predator,''' The Predator (2018),''' Armageddon and many others. See list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Independence Day: Resurgence ''has a 98.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers, making it one of the highest-rated Honest Trailers of all time. The Mary Sue said the Honest Trailer was "pretty funny" and that it "cuts together an unflinching criticism of how incredibly “meh” this movie felt to watch." CinemaBlend wrote "The trailer does point out some interesting decisions that the film made. Judd Hirsch and a bus full of orphans could actually be a great part of some movie, but probably not an Independence Day movie." Uproxx remarked "the honest trailer points out some of the obvious complaints and even some things we didn’t notice, like how Vivica A. Fox is the only stripper in history who actually was saving up for medical school." Slash Film noted "this Honest Trailer hits all the nails on the head. From Jessie Usher as the worst substitute for Will Smith to a garbage, nonsensical script, this is just an awful sequel. After all the CGI destruction we’ve had over the years, somehow director Roland Emmerich thought that was going to work all over again." Slash Film also gave particular praise to the Honest Trailer's "outstanding series of Liam Hemsworth’s excited screaming." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell, & Andy Signore Edited by Bruce Guido and TJ Nordaker External links * Independence Day: Resurgence Gets An Honest Trailer '- ComicBook.com article * 'Independence Day 2's Honest Trailer Is Worth Watching For Liam Hemsworth's Roar Montage Alone '- CInemaBlend article * 'Honest Trailers Skewers Independence Day: Resurgence, a Boring Action Slog 20 Years in the Making- The Mary Sue article * ‘Independence Day: Resurgence’ Gets Welcomed To A Brutally Honest Trailer '- Uproxx article * 'Honest Trailers dubs Independence Day: Resurgence Indumbpendence '- EW article * ''Independence Day 2' Honest Trailer: So Bad, Will Smith Chose 'Suicide Squad'- The Hollywood Reporter article * '‘Independence Day: Resurgence’ Honest Trailer: A Sequel Twice The Size & Half The Fun '- Slash Film article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Action Category:Science-fiction Category:2010s Category:Roland Emmerich Category:Season 7 Category:20th Century Fox Category:Disney